narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kanchi Clan
|affiliations=Tsumegakure |Kekkei Genkai=Magnet Release |media=Anime, Manga }} The is an easily recognizable family of humanoid residing in Tsumegakure. Known for their general wiles and love of mischief, they served as one of the key cogs in the creation of Tsumegakure, eager to preserve rapidly disappearing traditions. Because of their descent from the most notable tanuki in the shinobi world, they have been blessed with its kekkei genkai: Magnet Release. As a gift from the First Emperor, they were blessed with great illusion powers. Origins The origins of the family lay in the demon of Sunagakure: Shukaku. A tailed beast of incredible power and similarly potent bloodlust, it rampaged throughout the lands for centuries following Hagoromo's death. Many would challenge it in an effort to protect their homes and livelihoods, but all would fail. However, a particularly plucky group of individuals decided to try their hand at defeating the beast, possessing the kind of confidence that leads the downfall of empires. They charged at it with reckless abandon, wielding all sorts of weapons as they sought to pierce its armor. Several fell as others were eaten by the ballistic madman. Only when the fields were saturated with bloodshed did the fighting end. Hundreds lay dead while scores were crammed inside the now sluggish demon. Satisfied, it sauntered away from the carnage, the people inside struggling to survive in the claustrophobic space that was its stomach. Falling asleep, the entity burped as people moved about inside. Shukaku enjoyed their struggle even as they began ripping into the sides of its stomach. Hours had dragged into days as some succumbed to a lack of food. Others tore at the beast's insides with desperation, consuming every ounce of sustenance available. They cared not for the physical alterations that occurred, as their bodies took on more traits of a tanuki even as other parts remained human. They stabbed, tore, ripped, and shredded at the monster's innards with a need that only survival can bring. Eventually, their repeated efforts over the course of days turned into weeks proved burdensome for Shukaku. What it had enjoyed as temporary struggle now became menace. It felt pain for the first time since it was embarrassed by the nine-tails. A feeling that brought further shame and rage. With an almighty heave, the massive tanuki regurgitated all that it had eaten. Releasing a total of about 40 survivors. Within seconds, the cohort disappeared from Shukaku's sight, leaving those that had died in their wake. The half-eaten corpses presenting that they had adopted other things besides physical traits. They regrouped much further away. Only now did they begin to see the changes that had occurred during their stay in the stomach of the beast. Some cried, others screamed, a few damaged the surroundings. After finally managing to collect themselves, they would quickly realize that the establishment wouldn't accept them. Certain societies assumed they were demons and chased them out. Others possessed skilled sensors that picked up on Shukaku's chakra lying within their bodies. Taking that as a bad sign, they would be harassed and ultimately chased out by a mob. Dispirited, their numbers dwindled as some were killed on the way. They would arrive at the Land of Yang's border with about 30 constituents, having lost 25% of their people in the journey. Eventually settling down in a secluded valley area, they would begin what eventually became Matsuri Village, later joined by a second group who saw no reason to fear the . Abilities Known Members *Naomi Kanchi *Asami Haruki Category:Tsumegakure